merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:Le Morte d'Arthur
Arthur and the hunting party sneaks through the woods ARTHUR Merlin, spear. drops it on him ARTHUR Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin? MERLIN No. Well, let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive. ARTHUR Just naturally irritating. move forward and hear growling noises. Merlin looks frightened, Arthur catches Merlin's expression. ARTHUR It's probably more scared of you than you are of it. signals to his knights where to go. Questing Beast jumps out at them. Arthur drops his spear and they all run. Merlin falls. Arthur and Sir Bedivere help him up. Bedivere subsequently falls and gets killed by the beast. MERLIN Have we lost it? ARTHUR Who's missing? MERLIN Where's Sir Bedivere? BEDIVERE *scream* :Credits :Chamber of Doom GAIUS The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast. ARTHUR Surely that's a myth. GAIUS According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval. UTHER Gaius, it's an old wives' tale. ARTHUR Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city. UTHER Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn. GAIUS I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night your wife Ygraine passed away. UTHER I've told you not to speak of that night again. I have conquered the Old Religion. It's warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand. -- :Chambers GAIUS This is no ordinary beast, Merlin. MERLIN Don't worry. GAIUS No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from. MERLIN What do you mean? GAIUS At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure. :dreams of the dragon flaming, Merlin yelling "NO!", Arthur and Merlin running in the woods, Arthur lying sick in bed, and the Questing Beast. Morgana bolts up in bed. MORGANA *scream* GUINEVERE Morgana? Morgana?! Wake up. :struggles with flailing Morgana GUINEVERE Wake up, it's me! It's Gwen! Stop it! It was just another dream. MORGANA It was terrifying. GUINEVERE Oh, it's going to be alright. Morgana -- speaking to his knights in the Square ARTHUR You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom. :draws his sword ARTHUR For the love of Camelot! :draw swords KNIGHTS For the love of Camelot! :rushes out of the palace in her nightgown, hysterical MORGANA Arthur! ARTHUR Morgana, what are you doing? MORGANA You cannot face this! :tries to grab him, Arthur struggles with her ARTHUR Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of. MORGANA Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go! MERLIN She probably had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius. MORGANA No! I will not let you go! ARTHUR Please, Merlin, get her inside. MORGANA No! :hands her off to Merlin and motions for the guards to come down. Merlin guides Morgana up the steps MERLIN I will make sure he's safe, My Lady. I promise. MORGANA No! :hands her off to the guards MORGANA No! :lead her inside -- and knights sneak through the woods. Arthur finds gigantic paw print Arthur Let's follow the trail. :hear growling and heavy footfalls ARTHUR Keep close. :find and enter beast's lair. Merlin and Arthur split from the rest. they hear hissing MERLIN What is it? ARTHUR Shh Beast sneaks up on them. Arthur pushes Merlin out of the way and takes on the beast. The beast claws him in the chest, throwing him to the ground. It moves in on Arthur. Merlin tries to distract it by waving his torch. Merlin: Hey! Hey! :uses magic to pick up Arthur's dropped sword. MERLIN Fléoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc! :enchants the sword and magically throws it into the Questing Beast, killing it. Merlin goes to Arthur and shakes him MERLIN It didn't bite you. It didn't. :sees blood on his hand. MERLIN Arthur?! Somebody help me! -- Chambers. Merlin clears a table with one sweep. Guards place Arthur's stretcher on it Gaius: What's happened? :at Arthur's wound GAIUS He's been bitten. MERLIN I tried to save him. GAIUS You must tell the King. MERLIN There must be something you can do. GAIUS I wish there was. MERLIN I'll find a cure. GAIUS Merlin! MERLIN Trust me! :bolts into his room GAIUS Can you hear me, Sire? MERLIN Here. :brings out magic book GAIUS The King'll be here any moment! MERLIN He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do. GAIUS That is a lament of all men. MERLIN Gaius, he's my friend. GAIUS Then save him. :uses magic to flip through the book MERLIN Gestathole. :happens. flips through the book again MERLIN Thurhhaele. :happens MERLIN Maybe the spells need time to take effect. GAIUS The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn. UTHER Where is the Prince?! Where is my son?! :enters UTHER Arthur! :magically closes his magic book UTHER Do something, Gaius! GAIUS I am trying, your majesty. MERLIN Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die. GAIUS I will do everything in my power. :desperately picks up Arthur himself UTHER I'll bear him to his chamber. :walks through the Square with Arthur in his arms, Merlin and Gaius following. Uther collapses in his grief. four knights come to bear Arthur inside as the King weeps on his knees. Morgana opens a window and watches the scene below. -- :rushes to the Dragon's Cave Merlin: I have failed Arthur, failed in my destiny. Kilgharrah: And yet, you would not be here if that were true. Merlin: He was bitten by the Questing Beast. He's going to die. {C Kilgharrah: Does he still breathe? {C Merlin: Only just. {C Kilgharrah: Then there is still time to heal him. {C Merlin: I've tried. I cannot save him. Kilgharrah: You do not know how to save him. Merlin: But you can tell me how? Kilgharrah: Perhaps. It will not be easy. Merlin: I will do anything. Kilgharrah: Anything? Merlin: Please, just tell me what I have to do! Kilgharrah: Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him. Merlin: But the Old Religion died out centuries ago. Kilgharrah: The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men. Merlin: But how can that help me save Arthur? Kilgharrah: You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death. Merlin: Where? Kilgharrah: Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation. {C Merlin: Thank you. Thank you. {C Kilgharrah: And Merlin, the young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost. {C -- :Chambers Gaius: Merlin, you're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing. {C Merlin: No. We have to save him. :starts packing food Gaius: You've already tried. Merlin: The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well. Gaius: There are not many left with such an art. Merlin: You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains... Gaius: No! Merlin: The Isle of the Blessed...You know it? Gaius: It was said to be the centre of the Old Religion, the focus of its power. Merlin: Why did you keep this from me? Gaius: Because it was too dangerous, Merlin. Merlin: It's our only chance! I have to find it! {C Gaius: And once you are there, what will you ask? {C MERLIN For Arthur to be saved. {C Gaius: The Questing Beast chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate. {C MERLIN Then I will convince them to change their minds! {C Gaius: It is not that simple! The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, please, I beg of you. {C Merlin: I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly. :lies dying in his bed -- :prepares his horse to leave. Gaius approaches him. Gaius: Here. :hands Merlin rolled parchment. Gaius: You'll need a map. And I'm going to give you this. My mother gave it to me. :unwraps tiny package. Gaius: It's a rabbit's foot. MERLIN To keep you safe. Gaius: It was said to protect you from evil spirits. It's rubbish. I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you. :to take it back. MERLIN No. I want it. Thank you. *sigh* You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back. :mounts and rides off through the woods -- :stirs in his fevered sleep. Uther watches him. Uther: Shh. Sleep, Arthur. -- :travels through the countryside with the map. Kilgharrah (voiceover): You must travel to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed. Beyond the White Mountains, through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. To the north of the Great Seas of Meredor, you will find a lake. -- :asleep in the chair next to Arthur's sick bed. Gwen enters and knocks on the door to wake Gaius. GUINEVERE {C Gaius? You should get some rest. Gaius {C He must not be left alone. GUINEVERE {C I will nurse him. :leaves. Gwen takes the towel from Arthur's forehead, dips it in a bowl of water, and sits on the bed to tend to him. GUINEVERE You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than you father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live. -- :crowd gathers outside Arthur's window holding candles. Uther watches from the Griffin Landing window. Gaius comes up behind him. Gaius: Is there anything I can get your majesty? {C Uther: The people have begun to say goodbye. {C Gaius: He's not yet gone, Sire. Uther: But he will not recover. Gaius: Not without a miracle. Uther: I don't believe in miracles. {C -- :approaches the lake, steps in a little boat. MERLIN Astyre. :boat across the lake. Merlin steps out into the fortress on the island and looks around. MERLIN Hello? NIMUEH Hello, Merlin. {C MERLIN You. {C NIMUEH Do you know who I am? {C MERLIN Nimueh. You can't be who the dragon meant. NIMUEH And why is that? MERLIN You tried to kill me. NIMEUH Before I understood your importance. MERLIN: And Arthur. NIMUEH Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation. MERLIN So you know what I've come to ask? {C NIMUEH Yes. {C MERLIN Will you do it? {C NIMUEH I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return. {C MERLIN I know that a price will be asked. {C NIMUEH To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored. {C MERLIN I willingly give my life for Arthur's. NIMUEH How brave you are, Merlin. If only it were that simple. MERLIN What do you mean? NIMUEH Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone. MERLIN Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine. NIMUEH The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live. :takes the Cup NIMUEH Tídrénas. :makes it rain on Merlin for a moment. Merlin collects the water in the Cup. Nimueh takes the Cup and pours the water into a small, decorative canteen. NIMUEH The bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you. rides into Camelot the next morning -- :Chambers GAIUS Merlin! {C MERLIN We need to give this to Arthur. :Gaius the decorative canteen. GAIUS What is it? {C MERLIN Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry. :begins to walk out, but stops and faces Merlin MERLIN What are you waiting for? {C GAIUS What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?! {C MERLIN We don't have time. GAIUS Merlin! MERLIN Don't worry, Gaius! Everything's going to be alright. :and Merlin giving Arthur the water. Uther enters. UTHER What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him? GAIUS It's a... It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites. UTHER A cure? GAIUS We hope. UTHER Do you really think it will have some effect? GAIUS It's our last resort, Sire. Perhaps you should allow him to rest. {C UTHER I will not leave him. :and Merlin exit. Uther sits by Arthur's bedside. -- :and Merlin head down the Red Ribbon Corridor. Morgana grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him into an alcove. MORGANA Please, Merlin, you must beware. This is only the beginning. :pulls away and continues down the corridor. -- :paces in Arthur's Chambers, Uther sleeps hunched over the bed. Arthur wakes. Uther wakes. UTHER Arthur. :looks around and puts his head back down. -- :enters Physician's Chambers where Merlin is pacing. GAIUS The Prince lives. :Chambers UTHER I thought we'd lost you. {C ARTHUR Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm. UTHER Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become King, you will need a guardian angel. I shall inform the court that their Prince lives. :enters as Uther exits. she puts down the towels she's carrying and looks anxiously at Arthur. Arthur opens his eyes and turns to look at her. She smiles in relief. GUINEVERE I knew it. I said you'd be alright. {C ARTHUR I can remember you talking to me. {C GUINEVERE You can? {C ARTHUR You stroked my forehead. {C GUINEVERE I was tending to your fever. ARTHUR You never lost faith. {C GUINEVERE I was just talking. {C ARTHUR Tell me again what you said? {C GUINEVERE I don't remember. ARTHUR Yes, you do. GUINEVERE No, I don't. {C ARTHUR Come on. Something about "the man I am inside." {C GUINEVERE No, I never said that. {C ARTHUR Guinevere... {C GUINEVERE I have to get these washed, Sire. :exits hurriedly with the dirty cloths. Arthur grins in amusement. -- :sits on his bed, waiting to die, while a thunderstorm whips through the night. A figure enters the Camelot on foot. A trembling diseased hand opens the door to the Physician's Chambers. Morgana bolts awake screaming. Morning comes and Merlin is still alive. He rushes out of his room. MERLIN Gaius! I'm alive! :is crouching over a collapsed figure on the floor. MERLIN What is it? What's happened? GAIUS Merlin, stay there! MERLIN What's wrong? GAIUS {C No, don't! :walks over to see Hunith, covered in sores, struggling to breathe on the floor MERLIN Mother! HUNITH Merlin. MERLIN What's happened to her? {C GAIUS She's gravely ill. MERLIN Do something! GAIUS If I could. MERLIN Please, Gaius! GAIUS Merlin, this is no ordinary illness. MERLIN This cannot happen. GAIUS Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed? MERLIN Nimueh. GAIUS Nimueh?! MERLIN It was as you said. She demanded a price, but I bargained my life, not my mothers. GAIUS Merlin. I wish there was something I could do. MERLIN I will make you better. I will. -- :goes to the Dragon's Cave MERLIN You knew this would happen! You had me trade my mother's life for Arthur's! KILGHARRAH You said you would do anything. {C MERLIN Did you know my mother would die? KILGHARRAH I knew the price would be a heavy one. {C MERLIN But you sent me anyway. {C KILGHARRAH We need Arthur to live. MERLIN I'm not one of you! KILGHARRAH We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power. MERLIN What's that supposed to mean? KILGHARRAH Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown, and when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free. {C MERLIN Oh. So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend. KILGHARRAH I am more than that, Merlin. I am your kin. MERLIN No. The only family I have is my mother, and you had me murder her. KILGHARRAH Her life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I. MERLIN You will never be released! For what you've done, I'll make sure you never see the light. KILGHARRAH Merlin! :fire at him MERLIN Gescildan! :blocks the flames MERLIN You won't see me again. {C -- :returns to Physician's Chambers MERLIN Where is she? GAIUS She's sleeping. {C MERLIN I have to save her. GAIUS You cannot. {C MERLIN If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine. {C GAIUS No, Merlin. {C MERLIN Yes. I will return to the island. GAIUS You are young. Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice. MERLIN My destiny? This is my mother. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her. You have taught me so much. Taught me who I am. Taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds. But most of all, you have always taught me to do what is right. GAIUS {C Merlin. MERLIN *sniffle* I need to say goodbye to Arthur. -- :enters Arthur's Chambers as he's pouring himself a drink, the other arm in a sling ARTHUR {C Ah, Merlin. MERLIN {C How are you? ARTHUR {C Good. MERLIN I'm pleased. ARTHUR Yes. I owe it all to Gaius. MERLIN I need to talk to you. ARTHUR You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk. {C MERLIN Not today. {C ARTHUR I sometimes wonder if you know who I am. {C MERLIN Oh, I know who you are. {C ARTHUR Good. {C MERLIN You're a prat. And a royal one. ARTHUR *chuckle* Are you ever going to change, Merlin. MERLIN No, you'd get bored. But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker. ARTHUR If this is you trying to leave your job... MERLIN No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die. {C ARTHUR Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times... *shakes head* {C MERLIN Well, I know you. And you're a great warrior. One day, you'll be a great king. {C ARTHUR That's very kind of you. MERLIN But you must learn to listen as well as you fight. ARTHUR Any other pointers? MERLIN No. That's it. Just...don't be a prat. -- :enters his chamber where Gwen is sitting by Hunith's bedside GUINEVERE Gaius had to go and get some supplies. He asked me to keep an eye on her until you got back. {C MERLIN Thank you. {C GUINEVERE I'm sorry. MERLIN No, she'll get better. {C GUINEVERE I've tried to make her feel comfortable. MERLIN You have such a good heart, Gwen. Don't ever lose that. :leaves and Merlin goes to sit with his mother MERLIN I'm going to make you well again. I promise. You'll see. {C HUNITH You're such a good son. MERLIN But I don't want you to worry about me. I know that the gods will look after me, and that one day I will see you again. {C HUNITH {C I will miss you. MERLIN {C I will miss you, too. :takes out the rabbit's foot and gives it to his mother -- :comes out of his room and begins packing for his trip the next morning MERLIN Gaius? :finds a note with his name on it. Merlin reads it while Gaius travels to the Isle of the Blessed GAIUS (voiceover) Dear Merlin, My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you, and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. You are and always will be the son I never had. MERLIN No! :rides out of Camelot -- :steps out of the boat onto the island NIMUEH I never thought I'd see you here again. {C GAIUS {C My Lady. {C NIMUEH {C It's a long time since you called me that. GAIUS I come to ask for your help. NIMUEH As you did once before for Uther? You did not like the outcome. GAIUS I offer a chance for you to atone for the death of his wife. NIMUEH I have saved the life of her son. What more do you ask for? GAIUS That this time, you take a just price. Merlin intends to offer his life for his mother's. I want you to take mine in his place. {C NIMUEH *lol* With all my powers of prediction, I could never have foretold this. Gaius the hero. Why should I grant your wish? You stood and watched as our friends burned in the Great Purge. You are nothing but a traitor. {C GAIUS {C Merlin is the one man who can bring magic back to this land. At Arthur's side, he can help forge a new kingdom. A world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of. NIMUEH And you're willing to give your life, Gaius, for the future they will bring? I'm waiting. Are you ready to die, Gaius? Gaius? GAIUS For Merlin I will give my life. :approaches edge of the lake of the Isle of the Blessed, he can hear Nimueh NIMEUH Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse! :rushes onto the island MERLIN Stop! NIMUEH Back again so soon, warlock? MERLIN What have you done? NIMUEH Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted? {C MERLIN {C Have you killed him? {C NIMUEH {C It was his wish. {C MERLIN {C I bid my life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius's! NIMUEH The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this. MERLIN It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you. NIMUEH Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies. MERLIN No! I share nothing with you! NIMUEH With my help, Arthur will become King. MERLIN I will make Arthur King. But you will never see that day. Ástríce! :absorbs his attack NIMUEH Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. Forbærne! You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me. MERLIN You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never. NIMUEH So be it. Ácwele! :hits Merlin NIMUEH Pity. Together we could've ruled the world. :walks away. Merlin gets up and glares at her MERLIN You should not have killed my friend. uses the power from the clouds to strike Nimueh down. Merlin runs to Gaius MERLIN Gaius! Gaius! :unconscious Gaius MERLIN No! No! *cries* GAIUS Merlin. MERLIN Gaius. Gaius. Gaius, you're alive! GAIUS What did you do? MERLIN Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored. GAIUS You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet. MERLIN So you believe in me now? GAIUS Well, I would do if...if you could stop this blasted rain. :laugh KILGHARRAH Merlin! No! *roar* :wakes from a nightmare Merlin will return Category:Transcripts Category:Series 1 Transcripts